The present invention relates to a blower apparatus for use in blowing fallen leaves or cut grass for collection and an air conveying apparatus.
Generally, as blower apparatuses of this type, there is a blower apparatus having a drive unit, a fan that is rotated by the drive unit and an exhaust pipe including a plurality of tubular members in which the plurality of tubular members are connected together by fitting projecting portions formed on an outer circumferential side of one of the tubular members in attaching grooves formed in an inner circumferential side of the other tubular member (refer to JP-A-2009-264296, for example). Among those blower apparatuses, in a blower apparatus described in JP-A-2009-264296, the attaching groove formed in the tubular member has a T-shape so as to branch into two directions, and the projecting portion is selectively positioned in one of the branches of the attaching groove, whereby the orientation of a nozzle at a distal end of the exhaust pipe is allowed to be changed through 90°,